Itsy Bitsy Gopher
Itsy Bitsy Gopher 'is the 29th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Daffy and Bugs are playing scrabble, when Daffy does the word "Darvog" and uses it in the sentence "Darvog is a word". Later, when the two are in the living room, Bugs spots a gigantic spider crawling near Daffy, then tries to kill it. Lola arrives and throws a lamp at the spider, only to miss the spider and break the lamp. To make up for it, she sets out to go shopping for a lamp, and Daffy leaves, claiming he's helping her with the lamp shopping, leaving a fearful Bugs to deal with the spider. At Mac and Tosh's antique shop, Daffy and Lola see a crying Mac, but not Tosh. Lola questions his absence, so Mac tells her that Tosh left to mail a letter, but never returned, despite being gone for only 10 minutes, leaving Mac to fear that a tragic event occurred within those 10 minutes. Hearing this, Daffy picks up a memo pad and writes down details regarding Tosh, then picks out a lamp, though only doing these as excuses to be away from home. Bugs searches the living room for the spider, but first gets a call from Lola, stating that she and Daffy got a new lamp and are searching for Tosh. Seeing the spider crawl on him, Bugs panics and hangs up, and meanwhile, Lola and Daffy stop by Copy Place to produce posters to draw attention to the "missing" Tosh. After establishing a reward of five dollars, they find they don't have a picture of Tosh and instead have to sketch one, and the final image resembles Speedy rather than Tosh. On the computer, Bugs does research to see what spider he's dealing with, and finds that he's dealing with a deadly African sand spider. While he scans through the page, he is startled at what he thinks is the spider behind him, but it's really Porky, who in turn questions Bugs' paranoia. Bugs tells Porky that he's trying to kill a deadly spider, and Porky points to the spider on the ceiling. While the two try to kill it using a stick, panic results as the spider jumps on Porky's face, and as Porky tries to kill it, he winds up damaging furniture around Bugs' kitchen and living room, leaving the spider alive. Seeing the spider inches away from them, Bugs and Porky run outside, closing the door behind them. Standing in front of a mailbox, Daffy points out that this was where Tosh was headed for before his so-called disappearance. Unable to attain clues by other means, Lola and Daffy jump inside it, but instead look through others' mail when Tosh isn't in sight. Meanwhile, Bugs commands Taz to attack the spider, but Taz, upon seeing the spider, retreats to his home, frightened. Trying to get away from the spider, Porky claims he has to leave, hightailing it out of the yard. Later, at Lola's house, she and Daffy try to garner information about Tosh's "disappearance". Instead, they find themselves unable to focus, and instead, they set out for a snack break. Bugs calls pest control to rid his house of the spider. He's told not to enter for the next 24 hours due to the gases, and as the man drives away, Gossamer tells Bugs that his pet spider ran away, stating that it looks like an African sand spider but isn't harmful. Fearing that he may have put Gossamer's pet in danger, Bugs reenters his house, picking up the spider. When he shows it to Gossamer, though, Gossamer claims that the spider isn't his, then spots the spider that's his. The spider from Bugs' house bites Bugs, who instantly collapses. Even after their snack break, Lola and Daffy are still unable to focus, and now that it's been an hour since Tosh left, Daffy feels the need to assume that Tosh will never be found. Instead, Lola gets an idea which results in them buying a replacement gopher for Mac. Mac remains unsatisfied, but this feeling quickly vanishes as Tosh meets with him. Tosh admits that after sending the mail, he left for the park to have time to himself, but confesses that he disliked being alone. Mac wonders why he never messaged him, but Tosh states that he left a memo in a memo pad, which just so happens to be the one that Daffy used earlier, thus hindering the communication. Daffy, hearing this, reads Tosh's message to Mac, and he exits to avoid further confrontation from the gophers, even though the gophers were overreacting in the first place. At the doctor's office, Dr. Weisberg tends to Bugs' injury, then tells him that he'll be fine and that he should go home to rest. Bugs notes that he can't return home due to the gases, forcing him to find refuge at Pizzarriba with Lola and Daffy accompanying him. Lola decides to keep the gopher she bought for Mac, and meanwhile, Yosemite Sam surrenders Speedy to the gophers, eager to get the reward despite Speedy's complaints due to being misled by the posters. Later, when Bugs' house is safe again, Lola enters and breaks the replacement lamp, criticizing its appearance despite being its buyer. Cast *Granny and Tweety appear in the Merrie Melodie, but have no lines. Quotes *'Bugs: If you can't say it, it's probably not a word. *'Lola:' Hey guys! (gasps) Spider! (Lola throws a lamp at the spider, but misses) Bugs: Lola! Lola: Oh, did you like that lamp? Let me get you another one, seriously, it's not problem! I can go right now. I'm eight hours early for our date anyway. Daffy: I don't see the spider! Lola: Oh, I missed him. Daffy: (while clinging to Bugs) He could be anywhere! Lola: You guys should be careful. I heard this story once about a spider that crawled inside this guy's ear and laid it's eggs in there and the spider babies ate his brain. (Bugs and Daffy look at her in sheer terror) Lola: Well, time to go lamp shopping! *'Lola:' A J&PB? I think that sounds good. I invented a sandwich once. You take a piece of bread, a piece of cheese, a bunch of ice cream, a little more bread, some fish sticks, a little syrup, and then the heel of the bread. I call it a darvog. Daffy: (gasps) I knew that was a word. *'Lola:' (to Mac) It's gonna be okay. Believe me, I have a sixth sense about these things. I got sight, I got hearing, I got taste, I got smell. What was the other one? Mac: Touch? Lola: Oh, thanks. I'm flattered, but I'm trying to think of the other sense. Well, whatever it is. I've got it. But the important one is my sixth sense: My sense of humor. (Lola makes a funky noise while she walks out the lamp shop) *'Daffy:' (talk to Mac) I guarantee you we will find your friend. But just in case we don't, we'll go ahead and take the lamp now so it's not awkward later, you know. *'Bugs:' Lola, I can't talk right now. Lola: Oh, it's no problem. I just want you to know that Daffy and I are gonna be a little late. We're investigating the missing person case. Bugs: Mmm-hmm. Lola: But the good news is we got you a new lamp and it look exactly like your old one. Except the difference color. And the base is a lot wider. And the shape is little wider. It's a weird shape. (Bugs screams in fear after he saw the spider on his back.) Lola: You know, you could at least see it before you jugde it. (Hangs up) Unbelievable that guy. Daffy: Tell me about it. Try living with him. *'Tina:' Hey guys! Daffy: I don't have time to chit-chat! Lola and I are in a race against the clock to save a life! One of the gophers is missing. Tina: That's terrible. How long has he been gone? Daffy: Fifteen. Tina: Days? Daffy: Minutes. (Tina looks at him with an annoyed look on her face) *'Lola:' (to Tina) Look, I know what you're thinking. Daffy and I working side by side in an emotionally charged environment? How easy it is for two people bonded by a shared experience to become romantically intertwined. I just want you to know that is not gonna happen with me and Daffy. Tina: Yeah, I wasn't worried. *'Lola:' O-o-o-h! Okay, not to brag. But, I have been told that I am a great artist! Oh, no, wait. I've been told I'm a great flautist. No, wait, that doesn't make sense, I don't play the flaut. Maybe I've been told something about sauerkraut? Wait, what are we talking about? Daffy: Drawing the gopher. Lola: O-o-o-h! I'll do it! Not to brag, but I've been told I'm a great artist! *(At Lola's apartment) Daffy: What do we know? Lola: We know climbing inside a mailbox is against the law. Daffy: What else? Lola: Uh, the fire department's not happy when they have to use the Jaws of Life to pry you out of a mailbox. Daffy: What else? Lola: The city says you have to pay to replace the mailbox or do eleven hundred hours of community service. Daffy: What else? Lola: Tosh has been missing for twenty-eight minutes and we still haven't found him. Daffy: Oh, right, the gopher! I totally forgot about that whole situation. *'Bugs: '(Asking about the caged gopher) Who's your friend? Lola: '''I'm still deciding on a name. Right now it's between Lieutenant Maxamillion von Lundagartner or Frank. '''Bugs: Well, you can't go wrong with either one. Except for that first one. *'Mac:' Oh, I missed you so much! Tosh: I missed you so much! Mac: Well, I missed you more. Tosh: Oh, don't be silly. I missed you more. (Both giggle when Yosemite Sam walks inside the shop) Sam: All right, gophers! Gimme my five bucks! (He brings Speedy to the gophers for the reward) Speedy: (annoyed) I told you, I'm not a gopher! Trivia *This is the first time Mac is seen without Tosh for the majority of the episode. *Lola reveals she knows how to play the organ. *Daffy reveals his 10% discount card for Copy Place. *Gossamer has a pet spider named Webster that looks like an African Sand Spider but is really harmless. *This is the first time we see inside of Lola's Apartment since the redesign in The Shelf. *According to Mac, Tosh weighs one pound and is 9.5 inches tall. Gallery Mac, Lola & Daffy.png|Daffy collecting details regarding Tosh. ZLooneyLolaDaf.png|Lola and Daffy discussing Tosh's disappearance. Gophers & Sam.jpg|Yosemite Sam wanting the reward for the missing "gopher". Tina and Lola.JPG|Tina assuring Lola she isn't worried about Lola and Daffy falling in love. 648301.jpg|Daffy takes notes. 648302.jpg|Lola at Copy Place. 711222.jpg|Lola talks with an offscreen Mac. 711223.jpg|Gossamer states that his pet is lost. 785181.jpg|Lola chats with Tina. 785182.jpg|Porky claims he has to leave. image-3B60_507F09C9.jpg|Lola and Daffy try to give Mac a replacement gopher. image-6E5C_507E0661.jpg|Daffy at Antiques. image-3050_507F09C1.jpg|Daffy and Lola in front of a mailbox. maxresdefaultt.jpg|Lola's apartment. scrncp00003s.png|Bugs and Daffy confront the spider. scrncp00018.png|Bugs consoles with Gossamer's loss. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Rough Draft Korea